


Role play

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе решает поиграть с Аомине в ролевые игры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usbsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=usbsushi).



— Хей, Сугавара! Это последняя, а то завтра не проснусь. Приспичило тебе вытащить меня в воскресенье.  
  
Аомине был навеселе: неплохо иной раз пойти с сослуживцами в бар в конце недели, пропустить рюмку-другую, и ненадолго забыть все эти хреновы бумаги, головоломки в уголовных делах и выродков в обезьянниках. Но надираться в стельку он не надирался — даже будучи под хмелем, сохранял ясность рассудка и ориентацию в пространстве. Аомине был одним из тех, кто, матерясь, тащил коллег на своем сильном плече до такси после особо удачных вечеров.  
  
Народу в баре было не так много, как в пятницу или субботу. Вдобавок, стоял теплый июньский вечер, из-за чего люди предпочитали парки вместо крытых помещений.  
  
— Вас понял, сэр! — комично отчеканил Сугавара — лет тридцати, круглолицый и малость запущенный на вид; офицер полиции — такой же, как сам Аомине, и с готовностью откупорил наполовину опустошенную бутылку виски. — Завтра возиться с одними отчетами, волноваться в любом случае не о чем, — и подмигнул, наливая.   
Аомине только устало закатил глаза. Бумажная возня — как раз то, что он в своей работе на дух не переносил.  
  
Уже почти как месяц Кисе находился в командировке, до возвращения из которой оставалась всего каких-то пара дней. Про себя Аомине отметил, что, черт возьми, скучает, а тело отчаянно изголодалось. Скажи ему кто лет пять назад, что он будет так о ком-то думу думать, особенно об особи мужского пола — расхохотался бы в лицо. Что сейчас? Четыре года совместной жизни за плечами. Работа у обоих — не сахар. У одного долгие командировки да десять тысяч метров над землей, у другого — расследования и ловля преступников. Возможно, отчасти поэтому удалось прожить вместе так долго. Надоедай и мельтеши перед Аомине кто ежедневно — он, скорее бы, взвыл, чем прикипел душою. Даже в совместной жизни он оставался своевольным ленивым животиной.   
  
— Ну, бывай, — он, наконец, поднялся из-за барной стойки, положил деньги за себя и на прощание махнул рукой сослуживцу и бармену.  
  
— Не опоздай завтра!  
  
— Да-да. 

* * *

Заученная наизусть дорога от остановки. Покосившийся фонарь на повороте улицы. Соседский Дайхацу, припаркованный у дома, кажется, круглогодично. Привычный короткий звуковой сигнал открывающейся двери в подъезд. Шестой этаж.   
  
Аомине не спеша открыл дверь и застыл на пороге. Потому что в квартире горел свет и явно не он забыл его выключить. Он недоверчиво нахмурился.  
  
— Я решил тебя встретить.  
  
Ха? Кисе?! Кисе. Стоит в дверях комнаты. В его, Аомине, рабочей полицейской форме. Он нахмурился сильнее и проморгался. Перепил? Да ни грамма.  
  
Кисе улыбнулся на один бок, видимо, довольный произведенным эффектом, а Аомине в первые секунды растерялся, не нашедшись, что сказать.   
  
— Получилось прилететь на два дня раньше, — опережая вопрос, тут же ответил на него Кисе. Не мешкая, он шагнул навстречу и дернул Аомине за ворот пропахшей куревом бара футболки на себя, прижался грудью и просипел в самые губы, заглядывая в глаза: — Я так скуча-а-ал.   
  
Последний алкоголь будто в миг выветрился, а затылок обдало жаром. Сюрприз Аомине, определенно, оценил. Он перехватил запястья Кисе.  
  
— Готовься, — понизив голос на тон, сказал он, а дыхание все еще несильно отдавало дешевым виски.   
  
Аомине уже предвкушал. Потому что знал, как у них бывает после продолжительных разлук. Бурно, долго и по-животному рьяно. До седьмого пота, до ломоты в теле, до синяков, до рыков, до сладострастных криков и стонов, исполненных похабного удовольствия.   
  
— Уже, как видишь, — чуть ли не проурчали в ответ.  
Аомине знавал этот многообещающий тон, когда Кисе что-то задумывал. Иногда он клял того на чем свет стоит за дурные затеи, отбрыкивался, но, стоило признать, некоторые ролевые игры в постели Аомине жаловал. Потому что знал, что за ширмой радушия и лучистой улыбки у Кисе есть острые зубы, которые он не прочь иной раз увидеть и испытать на себе. К тому же, он любил играть и выигрывать. Будь то спорт, работа или секс. Азарт возбуждал.  
  
Едва допустив мысль об этом, Аомине почувствовал себя особенно оголодалым. Еще бы, целый месяц терпеть не каждому легко, особенно такому, как он.   
  
— Вы заставили меня долго ждать, господин подозреваемый, — в обычно мягком голосе отдались властные ноты, и Кисе, высвободив руку из захвата, недвусмысленно похлопал по металлическим наручникам на поясе. Надо же, и их нашел.   
  
— Конечно, я же плохой парень, — быстро согласился «подозреваемый» и нетерпеливо подтолкнул Кисе спиной вперед к ближайшей комнате — гостиной, — где была бы хоть какая-то точка опоры. Вживался в роли он плохо, зато заводился на ура. От долгого воздержания — тем более.   
  
Кисе не сопротивлялся и отступал назад, пока не уперся задом в спинку дивана, и так глянул из-под полуопущенных век, что кровь с удвоенной силой ударила в пах. Аомине прижался к нему бедрами. Судя по бугру между ног, Кисе тосковал не меньше.  
Останавливаться Аомине не собирался. Жажду утолять он любил быстро, большими глотками и сполна, что потом задыхаешься словно после двухкилометрового забега. О, Кисе сам любил такие марафоны, однако, путем экспериментов, они открыли для себя прелести и медленного темпа. Тягучего, распаляющего и заставляющего изнывать. Правда, Аомине к подобному мазохизму был склонен меньше и чаще срывался первым.   
  
Аомине провел ладонью по шелковистой коже щеки, подался вперед и укусил до боли за губу, начав жадный поцелуй. Он всегда был ненасытным, максималистом. Если быть, то лучшим, если брать, то максимум. От Кисе пахло гелем для душа, видимо, дома он был уже давно. Аомине же, черт побери, торчал в том баре. Если бы знал, что Кисе вернулся, давно бы был дома и уже вовсю трахался.  
Кисе ответил пылко, даже с грубостью, стукнувшись зубами о зубы, но буквально через минуту отстранил Аомине от себя, положив ладони тому на грудь.  
  
— Вы заставили меня долго ждать, господин Аомине Дайки, — отдышавшись, сказал он и облизнул губы. — Придется подчиняться моим приказам, в противном случае я буду вынужден взять вас под стра-ажу, — протянул он под конец.   
  
— Ха? — запоздало вопросил Аомине, потому что голова была забита тем, как быстрее раздеть эту перелетную птицу, а успел он расстегнуть только верхние пуговицы рубашки, оголив ключицы. — Окей, — кивнул он, но вопреки своему согласию отвел колено Кисе в сторону и нетерпеливо огладил по внутренней стороне бедра.   
  
Однако тот, сделав усилие, ловко вывернулся из-под Аомине, схватил его по рукам и завел их за спину. Теперь он сам, нагнув, прижимал Аомине грудью к спинке дивана. Кисе неодобрительно поцокал языком и наклонился к самому уху.  
  
— Я же предупреждал, — проговорил он и легко прикусил Аомине за ухо, мазнул языком по самой кромке, отчего мурашки поскакали по спине. Козел, нашел малейший повод, чтобы перехватить инициативу в свои руки.   
  
Какая ирония, хмыкнул про себя Аомине: с копом играют в копа. Черт с тобой, Рета, давай уже, что бы ты там ни удумал. Благо, за годы ни разу не пришлось усомниться в изобретательности и умелости своего любовника в этих делах.  
  
Кисе прижался бедрами к обтянутому джинсами заду и медленно, с чувством потерся. Звякнули наручники. Прикосновение холодного металла к коже. Короткий щелчок — и Аомине скован. Пока его заключали в путы, то продолжали бесстыже тереться о зад. Собственному члену стало тесно в штанах.  
  
— Плохой полицейский, — хрипло рассмеялся Аомине.  
  
— Плохой задержанный, — томным ответом раздалось около уха, а затем Кисе несколько раз токнулся бедрами в зад Аомине, и тот чуть не взвыл, ощутив чужое напряжение через ткань формы.   
  
Кисе отстранился и повел Аомине за собой, придерживая за локоть. Мягко, но уверенно. Обогнул диван и сел на него перед «пленником».  
  
— Придется отработать проступок, — он приподнял бровь, а в глазах было столько уверенности и властности, что Аомине в очередной раз подумал: умеет же играть, плут.  
  
— Конечно, господин полицейский, — ответил он с долей насмешки.  
  
— Ртом, — и Кисе раздвинул ноги.  
  
Ухмылка Аомине была многообещающей — ведь ему интересно, а затем он в любом случае отыграется. Трахаться хотелось дьявольски. Но он смекнул, к чему вел этот любитель ролевых игр.  
  
— Расстегивай. И мне расстегни, а то яйца лопнут.  
  
Кисе нарочито неспешно расстегнул свой ремень и ширинку на темных брюках, сдвинул бордового цвета плавки вниз, высвобождая напряженный член. Затем расстегнул джинсы у стоящего перед ним Аомине. Отогнул край штанов, провел раскрытой ладонью по паху — почти любовно и ласково, после чего указательным пальцем оттянул резинку трусов и отпустил до характерного хлопка по смуглой коже.  
  
Аомине стиснул зубы, едва удержавшись от стона, и новая волна жара устремилась по груди вниз, скапливаясь пульсирующим комком внизу живота. Он сел на колени, подвинулся ближе — и на макушку легла чужая рука, зарывшись в короткие волосы. За Аомине не заржавело — взял в рот он быстро и смело, и Кисе зашелся в полувздохе-полустоне, выгнувшись в пояснице.   
  
Сосал Аомине без осторожностей и с силой сжимал губы на горячем и твердом члене. Навалился грудью, потому что со скованными руками за спиной особо не развернешься. Кисе коротко постанывал, а скулы рдели от нахлынувших ощущений. Был у него особый пункт — минет в исполнении Аомине. Он даже не мог сказать в точности, что будоражило его больше: само исполнение или вид Аомне в таком положении у себя между ног.  
  
Иногда Кисе насильно оттягивал за волосы назад — до боли в шее. Судя по всему, не хотел позорно и быстро кончить. Аомине же только похабно ухмылялся, когда выпускал член изо рта. Отсасывая, Аомине издевался над выдержкой Кисе.  
  
— Что, господин полицейский, точно решили держаться до конца? — спросил он низким тоном, с издевкой. И смотрел с нескрываемой похотью. Кисе же только подался бедрами вперед и ткнулся головкой члена в губы. — Хо-о, понял.  
  
Еще несколько раз Кисе был вынужден снизить темп, несмотря на то, что порывался резко толкнуться в чужую глотку и кончить в нее же.   
  
  
У Аомине уже чуть ли в ушах не звенело от возбуждения. Охота было всадить по самые яйца между этих широко раздвинутых ног и отыметь остервенело, чтобы Кисе кончил с криком.  
  
— Хочу трахаться, — тяжело дыша, заявил он и провел языком по члену снизу вверх. — Стоит колом, аж больно.  
  
— Терпи, — оборвал Кисе.   
  
Вскоре, еще не кончив, он отстранил голову Аомине от себя, приподнялся, нашарил в заднем кармане и вытащил ключ от наручников.  
  
— Заслужил, — хрипло сказал он, подытоживая результат. Лицо у него было порозовевшее, волосы на висках прилипли от пота.  
  
Аомине кое-как поднялся с колен и повернулся спиной. Кисе вставил ключ в замок и освободил одну руку, оставив наручники висеть на второй.  
  
— Стоять, — предупредил он рывок Аомине, дернул его за руку и повалил на диван. С легкостью извернулся, перекинул через него ногу, оказавшись сверху — лицом аккурат над пахом. Прижался щекой к твердой выпуклости в трусах, вырвав из чужой груди низкий стон. Потерся, прикусил зубами.  
  
В позе «69» был свой смак. Получить обоюдное оральное удовольствие и вместе с ним горючее неудобство, когда сосредоточиться на ублажении толком не получается, а все нервы и ощущения скапливаются только в одном месте — между ног. Но ракурсы что надо. И сейчас Аомине открывшийся вид задницы оценил. Сдернул вниз с узких бедер штаны собственной рабочей формы и оценил вид вновь.   
  
Хренов наручник мешался, но раз Кисе его не снял, значит, так нужно. Ладно. Сегодня он задавал правила игры.  
  
Аомине положил обе ладони на светлые ягодицы, огладил, помял. Раздвинул их, отчего Кисе невольно выгнулся. Аомине сжал его зад до боли и глухо рыкнул, когда почувствовал на члене влажность чужого рта. Наконец-то. Он резко толкнулся бедрами вверх, и еще раз.  
  
— Не спеши, — задыхаясь, предупредил Кисе и протяжно застонал, когда Аомине коснулся и одним длинным движением провел языком между ягодиц. Он-то знал, как и где трогать, чтобы Кисе голову потерял. Он оглаживал бедра и продолжал дразнить языком, надавливая кончиком на причинное место, пока не услышал тягучее, томное: — Еще.  
  
И Кисе получил с лихвой, отчего напрягся всем телом, прогнувшись, и вскинул голову в сладострастном стоне. Аомине оттягивал его за член и сжимал за яйца, и, судя по скулежу, продолжи он еще немного, Кисе бы кончил.  
  
Когда внутрь туго вошел один палец, Аомине понял, насколько Кисе стал узким за этот месяц. Даже поразительно узким.   
  
Кисе же сжимал твердый член в кулаке, водил по всей длине вверх-вниз, а сам стал насаживаться на пальцы Аомине, подаваясь бедрами назад. Сперва медленно, затем быстрее и быстрее, требуя еще. И Аомине не отказывал: попутно то облизывал, то сжимал с силой задницу, то гладил под коленками, то покусывал светлую кожу так, что от ощущений Кисе до боли впивался пальцами в смуглые бедра.   
  
Аомине с силой толкался в чужой кулак, в рот — когда Кисе сосал, но когда он хотел кончить, ему не позволяли, продолжая изнурительную муку. Не один Аомине любил издеваться.  
  
— Я тебя убью, предупреждаю, — угрожающе прохрипел он, втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Серьезно... убью! — и сорвался на низкий грудной стон.   
  
— Ага, — еле переведя дыхание, ответил Кисе и с влажным звуком причмокнул. — Как только закончим. 

* * *

С утра Аомине проснулся с большим трудом и чуть не опоздал на работу. Сугавара, подлец, будто в воду глядел. Кисе же остался сопеть как младенец, находясь на законном отдыхе после командировки.   
  
И только с утра Аомине вспомнил, что вся его рабочая форма — в стирке, а единственная чистая была давеча на Кисе. Когда он влезал в нее, наспех застегивая, то старался не думать, что она вся пахла Кисе. И не только пахла им, а, вдобавок, кое-где имела следы их вчерашних забав.   
  
Сказать, что рабочий день пошел насмарку — ничего не сказать. Помятый, Аомине губил горький черный кофе и ни черта не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной бумаге. Запах одежды вызывал устойчивые ассоциации и не к месту непотребные воспоминания, поднимая внутри то раздражение, то возбуждение, то смешивая их и переходя в ярость.  
  
«Придушу. Придушу, как вернусь. Нет, сперва отделаю до потери сознания, заставлю стирать форму, а потом придушу».

 

* * *

**10:40**

  
После данного обещания прошел час. Но Аомине уже чуть ли не чесался. Смотрел то на электронные часы на стене, то на бумагу, четвертый раз перечитывая одну и ту же строчку. Прошлый вечер ни в какую не шел из головы, чтоб его.  
Изгиб поясницы. Выступающие кости на бедрах. Гладкая светлая кожа. Широко разведенные ноги.

Черт.

Аомине зажмурился и помотал головой. Если возбудится на рабочем месте — ну что он тогда будет делать? Лишней возни не оберешься. Туалет и прочее — только этого ему не хватало. Подросток, какой, что ли.  
Наркотики в клубе, вооруженное нападение, стычка между группировками... Полицейский пролистал папки с уголовными делами, которые должен был рассмотреть в первой половине дня. Открыв одну из них, он нехотя пробежался по заключению судмедэксперта, после чего отбросил ее в сторону — голова отказывалась работать.  
Кофе горчил и казался отвратнее обычного.

Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью монотонно гудел. Кто-то то и дело шаркал мимо, раздражающе маяча перед хмурым сонным взором Аомине. Кто-то подходил и совал бумаги под нос, чем вызывал в недовольстве сдвинутые брови и короткие резкие ответы, лишь бы отвязались.

— Звонила женщина, сообщила о подозрительной кучке парней рядом с ее домом, — раздался в отдалении справа голос юнца, новичка после академии, который был до противного исполнителен, а отглаженные воротнички и зализанная шевелюра вызывали у Аомине тошноту каждый раз, когда он его видел.

— Небось, подростки гуртуются, а она уже звонит. Совсем из ума выжили, — тут же ответили ему.

— Из Национального агентства ничего? — донеслось слева.

— Пока тихо.

— Вчера задержали торгаша дури в ночном клубе. Того самого, который, помнишь, еще фигурировал в деле Оямы?

— О-о-о.

Аомине невольно слушал гомон краем уха. Раздражался. А в голове перед ним Кисе раздвигал ноги.

Кто-то интересовался, все ли с Аомине в порядке, на что тот огрызался. Многие в отделе давно уяснили, что если он не в духе — безопаснее его не трогать, но находились и беспечные простаки.

Пришлось все-таки дойти до туалета, но не ради подрочить, а чтобы остудить голову. Аомине на всю вывернул кран, плеснул водой в лицо, которая была настолько ледяной, что, казалось, обжигала. Потер щеки и провел влажной ладонью по коротким волосам, зачесывая их назад. Ну и рожа. Синяки под глазами, которые не столь заметны благодаря смуглой коже, покрасневшие белки, взгляд — будто Аомине на весь мир смотреть невыносимо.

  
**12:03**

У запахов самая сильная память — понятно и слабоумному. От духоты запах чужого тела, которым пахла форма, ощущался ярче, чем мог бы в любое прохладное время года.

Кисе. Вот он садится сверху, прижимается бедрами и медленно трется, неприлично и чувственно выгибаясь. Расстегивает ширинку брюк Аомине и кладет теплую ладонь на...

М-мать.

Мурашки побежали по предплечьям вверх, лопаткам и вдоль позвоночника, оседая где-то на боках. Волосы на руках встали дыбом.

Бросив черную папку на стол, Аомине сжал и с усилием потер двумя пальцами переносицу. Он решил, что, вероятно, тогда прояснится и взгляд, и разум. Но данный жест помог сосредоточиться только зрению. И то ненадолго. Чертов Кисе. Виноват лишь он, без зазрения совести решил Аомине. В тягучем мучении, ярком оргазме и никаком рабочем дне и форме, запах которой тоже не давал исполнять в полной мере свои должностные обязанности.

Аомине твердо знал, что отыграется. Он не выносил оставаться в долгу. Более того, он _хотел_ вернуть долг. И попросту хотел тоже. Ведь с этими ролевыми играми после долгого голодания насладиться чужим телом сполна так и не удалось, что не давало покоя. От похабных мыслей он то и дело ерзал на стуле, откидывался на спинку, прикрывая глаза, и снова выпрямлялся в попытке отогнать неуместное наваждение и сосредоточиться. Раздраженно тёр шею. Вертел в руках ручку, нетерпеливо включал-выключал ее — пару раз выронил и выругался под нос. Давно он так не дергался из-за плотских позывов.

Пожалуй, приблизительное чувство он испытал в период их первого знакомства. Когда не знал, намеренно ли Кисе его провоцирует или просто играется. Знакомство же состоялось в Хэллоуин, у общего приятеля, куда оба, не найдя времени на поиск наряда или попросту плюнув на правила вечеринки, как это сделал Аомине, явились в костюмах самих себя: Аомине — полицейского, Кисе — пилота. И оба друг другу наотрез отказались верить, что это их настоящая рабочая униформа. Аомине помнил, с каким лукавством сощурился Кисе, пристально разглядывая его в ответ на вопрос о профессии. В свою очередь, Аомине решил, что форма слишком к лицу этому самонадеянному и обаятельному хвастуну. Ему самое место в каком-нибудь шоу-бизнесе, судя по его манерам, красивой прямой осанке и тому, как он держал себя в компании. Кисе с безбоязной, вызывающей настойчивостью заигрывал с ним и своей откровенностью подцепил Аомине на крючок. Однако испытал он тогда отнюдь не простую симпатию, а, напротив, раздражение, переросшее впоследствии неожиданно для него самого в жгучее желание.

Путь к отношениям был куда более прозаичен, в отличие от романтических историй и сёдзё, которыми зачитывались сентиментальные барышни. Назначив встречу в баре и подвыпив, оба, будто съехав с катушек, спустя два часа трахались в туалете, пока не вывернули дверь из петель, чем привлекли к себе внимание охраны.  
Дивный секс на раз — решил тогда Аомине. И просчитался.

  
**13:12**

В голове невовремя всплыло, насколько чувствителен Кисе в области крестца. Как вздрагивает от прикосновений пальцев к пояснице. Как подается назад бедрами, когда его берешь сзади, поднимается, прижимается вплотную взмокшей спиной к разгоряченной груди. Закидывает руки назад, чтобы притянуть к себе за смуглую шею и насаживается еще глубже — с силой и резко. Иногда ему больно, но он испытывает от этого удовольствие, сродни мазохистскому. Как он хрипит довольно, когда его кусают за шею. Как вскидывает бедра.

Нет. Нет. Стоп.

Аомине бросил взгляд в окно. Сейчас он сам себе напомнил школьника, который томился и не чаял, когда прозвенит звонок. К слову, окно кабинета выходило во внутренний двор, где нельзя было увидеть ничего, кроме пары служебных машин, снующих сослуживцев и серой стены корпуса напротив. Аомине снова перевел взгляд на часы. «Звонка» в ближайшие четыре часа не предвиделось.

Работы — воз. Коэффициент полезного действия стремился к нулю. Успеет разгрести весь хлам до среды — от начальства не схватит. И какой выродок придумал необходимость переводить столько бумаги на никому не нужную отчетность?

  
**14:23**

— Йо, Аомине!

Легок на помине. Сугавара. Сиял, как начищенное блюдо. И направился прямо к столу, где Аомине в одиночестве жевал свой обед, всем видом выражая нежелание с кем-либо общаться в этой столовой. Иногда он думал, что его неутешительное кредо — притягивать разного рода общительных идиотов.

— Ну и лицо! Хреново выглядишь.

— Вот спасибо.

— Неужели вчера перебрал?

— Наверно, — не отрываясь от тарелки гохана с моллюсками и осьминогами, дежурно буркнул Аомине, лишь бы от него отстали.

— Не верю! — Сугавара грохнул подносом рядом, усаживаясь. Все-таки, суетной он был тип и не особо далекий.

— Вот прилип, — Аомине недовольно нахмурился. — Голова болела. Или думаешь, она у меня тоже болеть не может.

— М-м... — с сочувствием промычал сослуживец с ложкой супа во рту и закивал. — Да брось ворчать! О, что это у тебя?

О, нет. Нет! Нет! Нет!

Сугавара, ничтоже сумняшеся, потянулся и поскреб ногтем небольшое сухое белесое пятно на рукаве Аомине.  
  
Блядь.

Аомине не заметил, как в миг вспыхнул и машинально отдернул локоть от назойливого сослуживца, будто тот его не за рукав тронул, а за ширинку.

— Ничего, — резко оборвал он, запнулся и замолк. — Йогурт с утра хлебнуть решил, — добавил после секундного раздумья.

— Не помню, чтобы ты говорил, что йогурты по утрам пьешь.

— Твое какое дело? Ты мне жена, что ли, следить за тем, что я жру.

  
**14:59**

На столе с гудением завибрировал мобильный телефон.  
Аомине хмыкнул в кривой ухмылке, увидев высветившееся имя на маленьком дисплее.

— Да, — лениво протянул он, но при этом ссутулился, прижимая плечом телефон к уху, будто это снизит вероятность быть подслушанными.

— Привет! — раздалось бодрым тоном на том конце трубки. — Как ты там?

— Твоими стараниями — прекрасно, — Аомине старался говорить тише, чтобы лишние уши его не слышали, но сарказма в голосе было не занимать.

— Почему вдруг такой тон? — искренне удивился Кисе, мгновенно уловив чужую интонацию.

— Вечером узнаешь.

— Ха?

— Постарался ты на ура, говорю, — он вывернул локоть, чтобы посмотреть на то место рукава, которое недавно услужливо пытался почистить Сугавара и которое пришлось отмывать в уборной после обеденного перерыва. Он даже не мог с точностью сказать, след чьей спермы это был — его собственной или Кисе. То есть, йогурта, который Аомине теперь вдруг полюбил пить по утрам.

— Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, — в тоне Кисе послышались вкрадчивые ноты, и Аомине захотелось его удавить, ведь тот, придурок, не понимал, о чем ему намекали, а сказать напрямую мешали шумящие вокруг сослуживцы.

— Придурок, — выдохнул, вторя мыслям, Аомине.

— Захватишь минеральной воды по дороге домой?

Еще и минеральной воды ему принеси. И ведь не какую-нибудь, а Перье или другую, название которой Аомине не то, что запомнить — выговорить не сможет.

— Какую тебе? Для детей младше трех лет?

На том конце мягко рассмеялись.

— Любую из тех, которые обычно у нас дома стоят.

— Будто я обращал внимание. Они для меня все одинаковые.

— Я напишу в сообщении, — с заботой в голосе сказал Кисе.

— Аха.

Перед тем, как положить трубку, Аомине услышал короткое: «Чу». Убил бы.

Спустя минуту он получил обещанную смс со списком. Выгнул бровь, усмехнулся под нос и быстро набрал ответ:

«Будь готов к моему приходу».

«Ужин и так почти готов <3»

«Ну ты и тугой».

«В каком смысле? :)»

«Во всех, мать твою!»

«>3<».

  
**15:47**

Последние часы Аомине еле досидел. Разве что не поскуливал тихо. Осознание того, что еще немного — и он поедет домой, вселяло нездоровое возбуждение. Гудеж в отделе медленно, но верно спал, сменив дневную активность на ленное предвкушение конца рабочего дня.  
Хотелось спать и трахаться. И Аомине терялся, чего хотелось больше. Наверное, трахаться.

  
**18:00**

Хлопнула дверь подержанной темно-серой Тойоты-седана, приобретенной пару лет назад, зашуршали по асфальту шины — и припаркованная машина вывернула на дорогу. Прежде, чем Аомине вдавил в пол педаль газа, он успел подумать, как все-таки ноют яйца, черт побери.

* * *

Вид Кисе был едва ли не комичен. Бежевый махровый халат, кое-как запахнутый и на один узел завязанный поясом. Волосы, от которых веяло шампунем, были еще влажными, две заколки-невидимки на косой челке позволяли увидеть высокий открытый лоб. На ногах — тапки в виде зайцев, подаренных одной из сестер на Рождество, серые уши которых повисли в разные стороны, придавая «зайцам» одновременно забавный и печальный вид. Казалось, чем больше Кисе уставал, тем чуднее выглядел дома. Будто старался таким образом компенсировать рабочую напряженность и ответственность.

Нельзя было сказать, что Кисе не нравилась его работа. Напротив, он ее отчаянно любил. Она давала ему ощущение того, что он делает что-то весомое и полезное. С большой буквы — профессия. А когда самолет взмывал в небо, он каждый раз чувствовал, будто все это небо — его. Но любая работа, какой бы любимой она ни была, в конце концов, выматывала. И, несмотря на любовь к небу, в итоге все равно мечтаешь увидеть землю, а еще лучше — свою квартиру и Аомине на «супружеском» ложе.

Кисе не демонстрировал свои отношения, но и не скрывал, поэтому если коллеги интересовались, к кому же он так рвется домой, он отвечал открыто и честно, без смущения. Смущались сначала только сами коллеги, но и те потом привыкли. Хотя некоторые из стюардесс до сих пор имели виды на красавца-пилота и несколько раз пытались запрыгнуть к нему в постель. Кисе ценил женскую красоту и до встречи с Аомине имел отношения и с женщинами. Поэтому при очередной попытке соблазна, когда одна из них пошла в лобовую атаку и в пустом салоне самолета задрала перед Кисе юбку, оголив округлые бедра и удивительной красы тонкое кружево чулок, он и на секунду не замешкался. Лишь с мягкой улыбкой очертил пальцем кружевную резинку и аккуратно одернул юбку обратно вниз:

— Потрясающе красивые чулки, под стать их обладательнице. Но, боюсь, сейчас всем чулкам на свете я предпочту один крепкий мужской зад, — иногда его голос мог звучать настолько чарующе, что обезоруживал, несмотря на откровенные и дерзкие заявления.

* * *

Звук с негромким скрежетом проворачиваемого в двери замка раздался как раз тогда, когда Кисе порхал по кухне. Таким он бывал на пике благого настроения. Кулинарными изысками не баловал, но готовил сносно — так, что Аомине был вполне доволен и сыт.

В объятия сзади заключили почти неожиданно, заставив Кисе выронить ложку, когда он стоял лицом к мойке — Аомине умел быть бесшумным и быстрым, когда того требовала ситуация.

— Боюсь, Кисе Рета, теперь я вынужден вас арестовать.

— Чем я провинился, господин офицер полиции? — подыгрывая, спросил Кисе, хотя еще не до конца понимал, в чем дело.

— За препятствия исполнению прямых должностных обязанностей, — раздалось около уха пониженным тоном, отчего поначалу смешливый настрой в миг улетучился, а по лопаткам вниз прокатилась волна мурашек. Кисе ничего не мог поделать с тем, что низкий тембр голоса Аомине его заводил.

Когда сзади прижались теснее, где-то на уровне крестца Кисе ощутил весьма крепкое чужое напряжение и понял, что такой стояк не мог случиться с порога.

— Ой-ей, каким это образом? — Кисе дернул бровью и обернулся, пытаясь заглянуть ему в его лицо.

— Я сейчас в той форме, в которой ты мне вчера отсасывал.

— И? Захотелось вспомнить прошлый вечер на работе? — спросил Кисе с ухмылкой.

— Вся сменная была в стирке, болван, и мне пришлось весь день дышать твоими феромонами или хрен знает, чем, и носить на себе следы спермы. И несколько раз приходилось остужаться, чтобы не щеголять со стояком перед сослуживцами.

— О-о-уч. Не знал, прости.

— Другим способом прощения попросишь.

Быстрое прикосновение широкой ладони к бедру было горячим и показалось даже отчаянным. Иногда по одному касанию можно было понять, насколько Аомине на взводе.

— Доделаю ужин и насилуй, сколько душе угодно, — Кисе подмигнул и уже было дернулся к плите, как попытку движения пресекли, зажав намертво между собой и кухонной рабочей поверхностью.

— Еда — это хорошо, но сейчас я хочу другой ужин.

А это уже серьезно.

Когда заламывают руки — это, черт возьми, больно. И когда делают это не так играючи, как делал Кисе, а профессионально ловко, четким отлаженным движением, невольно задумываешься, не возбуждался ли кто из задержанных Аомине от его действий. Или это только у Кисе вызывало такую реакцию. На запястьях защелкнулись наручники — и он ощутил, как кровь начала приливать к щекам, а затем устремилась по груди вниз. Он закусил губу. Такого полицейского грех не попросить себя трахнуть.

Аомине дернул Кисе на себя за сцепленные руки и прижал грудью к кухонному столу, на котором стояли только подставка для салфеток и солонка с перечницей. Кисе прогнулся в пояснице и выставил зад вверх. Аомине потянул воротник его халата, обнажая плечо, следом за ним — лопатку, и укусил оголенный участок тела.

— Яйца из-за тебя болели весь день.

— Почему я этим не огорчен? — сдавленно рассмеялся Кисе.

Он почувствовал, как Аомине подлез руками ему под живот и развязал мягкий пояс халата.  
После прошлой ночи Кисе был как сытый кот: сладко потягивался на двуспальной кровати, обнимался с подушкой Аомине, зажимая между ног одеяло, и вновь мирно дремал. Тешась оральными ласками, обессиленные, они уснули только под утро.

— Так трахаться хотелось, что вся работа псу под хвост, — Аомине запустил пятерню в волосы на затылке, сжал их и дразняще кусил за загривок, укусил еще раз, больнее, и лизнул расслабленным языком. Потерся носом, вдохнув запах волос. — Я уже забыл, как пахнет твой шампунь.

Он прижался так, что бедра Кисе вжались в столешницу, и с силой потерся о зад. Только в поведении его не было и доли той игривости, которая была присуща Кисе. Движения его были грубыми, резкими.

Сердце в груди гулко заколотилось. Когда Кисе отказывался от жесткого секса? Низ живота уже скручивало от желания, а ему хотелось повернуться и жадно впиться в губы Аомине. Что там — он бы сам его оседлал и скакал верхом до потери сознания, пока не выжал бы из него все соки. Он подался бедрами назад, плотнее прижимаясь к паху Аомине, и поерзал. Ощутив даже через одежду, какой уже большой у того член, захотелось еще больше. Да поскорее.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — хрипло заявил он о своем желании, на что получил укус за ухо и издевательское:

— Подождешь.

Кисе выгнулся, прижавшись животом к столу, когда Аомине теплой шершавой ладонью нырнул под халат и одним движением прошелся по пояснице и спустился к бедру, чтобы сжать до приятной боли. Кисе услышал, как звякнула бляха ремня, и понял, что церемониться с ним не будут. Сейчас Аомине походил на оголодалое животное и Кисе перестал терзаться вопросом, почему вчера тому оказалось мало. Конечно, мало. Перерыв в месяц за один раз не нагонишь.

У него теперь колом стояло — наверняка не меньше, чем у Аомине. Он подумал, что от такого захвата будет вывих в плече, а прохладная поверхность стола лишь немногим остужала горячую щеку, которой он к ней прижимался.

Запахло горелым мясом.

— А я тебе говорил.

— Да пофигу на это.

Приятная тяжесть исчезла буквально на секунду — Аомине чертыхнулся и рванул к плите, чтобы быстрым щелчком ее выключить, и затем придавил Кисе с новой силой.

Горячие ладони легли на бедра и стянули облегающие боксеры вниз. От одного простого, но будоражащего жеста член Кисе дернулся от прилившей крови.

Аомине трогал, гладил по заднице, яйцам, поддрачивал член, бесстыже терся, кусал шею, шарящими движениями гладил по ребрам под тканью халата до тех пор, пока Кисе уже неприкрытым раздраженным тоном не стребовал:

— Сорви ты уже этот чертов ха-... — он не договорил, потому что его крепко сжали за член, заставив последнее слово потеряться в сдавленном длинном стоне, а Кисе — в очередной раз прогнуться в пояснице и расставить ноги шире.  
Содрав с плеч мешающий халат, упасть которому на пол мешали теперь только наручники, Аомине одним движением огладил выступающие лопатки и напряженные мышцы спины. У Кисе было красивое рельефное тело, а в сочетании с его отзывчивостью и гладкой кожей — для Аомине цены в нем не было. Лучше баб. Лучше тысячи баб и их двух тысяч грудей.

— Оближи.

Губ коснулись шершавые пальцы.

Кисе облизывал их так, будто отсасывал. Прикрывал глаза и иной раз коротко постанывал. Ему нравилось. Аомине, судя по всему, тоже, но он вдруг выдернул пальцы, задев зубы, опустил руку вниз — и Кисе поджался. После вчерашней ночи он заметно растянулся, но пальцы — это не член.

Дыхание сбилось за раз, когда Аомине с нажимом провел твердым членом между ягодиц, а когда подался вперед, прижавшись бедрами — Кисе напрягся всем телом, зажмурил один глаз и сипло выдохнул. Было больно. И одновременно здорово.

Аомине был напорист и безжалостен. Кисе хрипел под ним, жалея, что не может вцепиться руками в поверхность, из-за скованности ныли суставы. Он любил высокий темп. Сзади Аомине удавалось поддерживать его лучше всего. Напряженный член от толчков задевал и терся о нижнюю часть столешницы. Отчаянно хотелось себя потрогать. От напора он в итоге закинул колено на стол, тем самым раздвинув ноги шире, и Аомине тут же подхватил под бедро, сжимая за него, чтобы войти еще глубже. Короткие быстрые толчки сменялись глубокими и медленными. Казалось, что Кисе стер щеку о стол, из уголка рта тонкой длинной каплей стекла слюна. Аомине прижимался к его спине грудью, и Кисе чувствовал, какая горячая у того кожа. Кисе пробовал представить, как они выглядят со стороны. Хоть на камеру снимай и потом дрочи в командировках. Может, в следующий раз он так и сделает.

По кухне разносились то короткие хриплые стоны, то протяжные, пошлые и томные, то глухое рычание, то откровенные рыки. От толчков стол съехал в сторону. Казалось, кровь вот-вот вскипит и разорвет виски. Беспомощность из-за стянутых за спиной рук одновременно раздражала и распаляла, будоража.

Наконец Аомине дернул Кисе за плечо и перевернул его лицом к себе, попутно лизнув вспотевшую кожу между лопаток. Кисе чуть не вывернул руки в попытке удержаться сидя. Аомине резко развел ладонями колени в стороны, заставив Кисе отклониться назад, и снова вошел с негромким влажным звуком. Собственные щеки горели, а взгляд Аомине был настолько обжигающ, что сейчас Кисе, скорее всего, согласился бы в нем сгореть. Он раздвигал широко ноги, и в итоге обхватил ими Аомине плотным кольцом, вжимая в себя.

Еще-еще-еще.  
Кисе, изгибаясь и прижимаясь как можно теснее, требовал еще. И Аомине наваливался всем весом, толкался, сжимал как одичалый, будто секс у него этот последний в жизни.

* * *

Люстра на потолке казалась не привычно желтой, а какой-то зеленоватой. Пятна перед глазами только сейчас перестали расплываться, возвращая зрению прежнюю четкость. Не хотелось даже моргать. Кисе так и лежал на столе, наконец освобожденными руками обнимая Аомине за крепкую смуглую шею. На запястьях от наручников остались яркие красные полосы, а содранная кое-где кожа саднила. Грудь все еще вздымалась после яркого оргазма. Аомине тяжело и громко дышал в шею. Сыт.

Кисе указательным пальцем очертил небольшой круг в волосах на темном затылке.

— А ты купил минеральную воду?

— Ты дурак или притворяешься?


End file.
